200 For Passing Go
by JailyForever
Summary: A collection of one shots/drabbles written for Monopoly over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)
1. Gone - Luna Lovegood

**Square:** Go – Write about character your token represents.

 **Token:** Rowena's Diadem (Luna Lovegood)

 **Word Prompt Challenge:** Process

 **Word Count:** 208

* * *

Gone

Luna stared at the body not far away from her struggling to process what had just happened.

An explosion.

A big explosion like nothing she had ever seen before.

It was like fireworks.

BANG!

And then smoke.

A big cloud of white smoke, and as soon as it cleared, there was a body lying on the floor.

Still. She was so still and unmoving.

Was she playing a game?

Sleeping lions maybe?

She had to be, but then why couldn't she see the chest of her mother slowly rise and fall? And why didn't she have a small smile on her face like she usually did when she played a game?

Luna had to know, and she quickly closed the short distance between herself and her mum, and started to shake her body.

"Mum, mummy," she sobbed. "Wake up. Please wake up."

Her eyes flooded with tears as the reality of the situation dawned on her.

"No, mummy, no," she cried, throwing her arms around her mother's body.

She could have been there minutes, or hours before her father came and found her.

Time had no meaning for her at all. All she knew was that her mother was dead, and she had been powerless to stop it.


	2. Awake - Penelope and Percy

**Square:** Potion Card – Mandrake Draught

 **Prompt:** Write about any one character (petrified) immediately after they woke up

 **Word Count:** 470

* * *

Awake

Penelope slowly opened her eyes and cast them around her surroundings.

It took her only second to realise that she was in the Hospital Wing, but how did she get there? And for how long?

The last thing she could remember was rushing from the library after losing track of time so that she could make it to the Quidditch match on time. She had been very eager to watch the match, and win her money back off her boyfriend.

And then there was nothing.

Penelope closed her eyes as she tried to recall what had happened next.

She had met someone, and they had told her to be careful. But who had it been, and what had she been told?

A rustle of bed sheets broke her concentration, and she looked over to the bed next to her where she saw Hermione Granger stirring from her slumber.

Of course, she thought feeling as though a light bulb had just turned on in her mind; she had bumped into Hermione who had told her to use her mirror to look around corners. She had told her that the creature in the Chamber of Secrets could only be fatal if she looked it directly in the eye, and to tell everyone she met.

"Penny, you're awake," she heard a voice say. "Thank goodness. I've been so worried about you."

Penelope turned her head to face the direction the voice had come from, and saw her relieved boyfriend quickly approaching her.

"Percy," she smiled, pushing herself up in the bed. "What happened?"

"Umm, well my love, you were – petrified."

"I figured out that much Perce," she said with a laugh. "I mean what's happened at the school, and with the monster that did this? Did they catch the person doing this?"

The witch didn't miss how Percy flinched and looked away from her, and down to the ground with a look of shame on his face.

"Percy, what is it?"

"Penny, I'm so sorry. It – It was Ginny, but she didn't know what she was doing. There was this thing to do with a diary, and it had some kind of control over her and she nearly died and I'm so sorry. She would never harm a fly. You have to believe me! It wasn't her fault," he rushed out.

The witch closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

So, all these events had been caused because an innocent first year was manipulated.

"Penny."

"It's okay Perce. I believe you," she answered softly.

Before the couple could talk any further, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over to the bed.

"Out! Visiting time's over. This girl needs some rest and relaxation if she's going to make the end of term feast," she said ushering him out, leaving the Ravenclaw alone with her thoughts.


	3. Secrets and Guys - Neville

**Subject:** Defence Against The Dark Arts Task 2

 **Task:** Write about someone preventing further harm or damage

 **Additional Prompt:** (Word) Fist

 **Monopoly:** The Three Broomsticks

 **Gringotts:** Charmed Season 1: Episode 4 – (Object) Newspaper; Charmed Season 1: Episode 5 – (Word) Dream, Charmed Season 1: Episode 8 – (Word) Truth, Charmed Season 1: Episode 9 – (Word) Copy, Charmed Season 1: Episode 12 – (Word) Betrayal, Charmed Season 1: Episode 14 – (Title) Secrets and Guys; Sex and the City Season 1: Episode 1 – (Word) Article; Sex and the City Season 1: Episode 3 – (Word) Humiliated; Pairing: Slash Same Gen – Neville/Viktor

 **Word Count:** 1149

* * *

Secrets and Guys

 _ **Quidditch hero Viktor Krum's salacious secret**_

Neville stared at the copy of The Daily Prophet in front of him. His eyes glassed over with tears he refused to let fall as he read the article on the front page. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

His hands balled into fists at his side. Anger coursed through his veins as his eyes drifted over towards the bar where his long term boyfriend was stood ordering their drinks. He wanted nothing more than to put his fist through a wall.

Neville didn't know whether to laugh or scream as he read the last line:

 _And don't worry my dear readers, Me, Myself and I will exhaust every avenue of enquiry in an attempt to find out the long hidden identity of Mr Krum's mystery woman, and discover how she is dealing with this cruel sting of betrayal._

Of course the world thought he was a woman. When Viktor had announced to the press that he was in a long term relationship, he had understandable failed to correct them when they jumped to the natural conclusion that he was in a heterosexual relationship.

Unfortunately, no matter how much the wizarding world tried to show it had progressed and accepted the concept of same sex relationships, the idea of a sports star being homosexual was practically unthinkable. It was the only part of his relationship with Viktor that Neville hated, and now he had been betrayed by the man he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

Before Neville could gather his thoughts, Viktor had returned with their drinks and sat down across from him

"Vot is wrong?" Viktor asked almost immediately, rubbing his foot up against Neville's shin as he always did in public to comfort him.

"How could you do this to me Viktor?" the hurt wizard demanded, jerking his leg away from the reach of his boyfriend.

"Vot do you mean?" Viktor asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I mean this!" Neville said harshly, shoving the Rita Skeeter article towards Viktor.

Neville waited for a few minutes as Viktor read the damming article; his eyes never left his partner's face to see what kind of reaction he got.

"Lies, it is all lies Neville," Viktor protested, pushing away the paper.

Neville searched Viktor's eyes, hoping to see some sign that he was telling the truth, but all he saw was a man who was ashamed of him and their relationship.

"I don't know if I can believe that," Neville sighed.

"Ve are meant to be together Neville. It is you that I vont. You cannot listen to that vuman, and her vile lies," Viktor said fiercely. "Remember all that rubbish she vote during the Twi-Vizard Tournament. 'ow can you think she vud write the truth now?"

Neville lowered his eyes to the ground in shame.

How could he have believed that his boyfriend would cheat on him? And with someone as shallow and fame hungry as Romilda Vane.

Viktor was right, and Rita Skeeter was a proven liar.

There was no contest. He was confident that Viktor was being honest with him, and it would take some pretty damming evidence to convince him otherwise. He would not make the same mistake twice.

"I trust you," Neville finally answered. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"But you were right to," said a sing song voice.

Neville looks at her. Narrows eyes. Out of the corner of his eye the wizard saw a vaguely familiar woman with curly blonde hair enter and head towards the bar.

"No, no," Viktor said with a shake of his head. "I vill not allow you and your lies to infect my relationship."

"I'm not lying though," Romilda claimed with a flutter of her eyelashes. "How else could I know about that snitch shaped birthmark on your fine arse?"

Neville watched as Viktor's eyes darted from side to side, looking anywhere but at him. His cheeks slowly reddened, and Neville blinked back some tears as he realised that every word of the article was true, and he wanted to hear Viktor admit it.

"Yes Viktor, how else would she know Viktor?" Neville asked, raising his voice slightly.

When Neville didn't receive an answer immediately he realised he had to be more forceful. This was not a subject he would drop, and Viktor needed to know that.

"How else would she know?" he demanded again, making no effort to keep his voice quiet.

The entire pub fell silent, and Neville felt as though all eyes in The Three Broomsticks were on the three of them as he waited for his boyfriend to confess.

"It vos a von time thing, but it meant nothing Neville. She meant nothing," Viktor told him with urgency. "Please forgive me?"

Neville stared at Viktor with a blank expression.

If someone had asked him twenty four hours ago whether he could forgive Viktor for anything, Neville would have said absolutely because he was confident that there wasn't anything his boyfriend could do that was unforgivable. But now, after this, Neville wondered whether he had ever really known Viktor at all.

If he was capable of hiding this indiscretion from him for months, then what else was he hiding?

Had he done this before?

And if he had, how many others were there?

Did he just cheat on him with women, or were there other men too?

It was with a heavy heart that Neville had to admit to himself that there was no way he could trust Viktor any longer, let alone forgive him.

"I don't think I can," Neville said, his voice breaking slightly. "You cheated on me, you lied to me, and you've humiliated me. Goodbye Viktor."

He took one last look at Viktor before standing up and making his way towards the door.

"Neville wait. It vos a mistake," he heard Viktor call after him as he reached the door.

The heartbroken man paused briefly and rested his head on his outstretched hand, resisting the urge to turn around and tell Viktor that all was forgiven, but he knew that to do so would leave him open to further emotional pain, and this was something that Neville couldn't do.

Neville took a deep breath and pushed open the door in front of him. The cold air of the bitter December afternoon hit him hard, and sent chills through his body.

As the wizard walked away from The Three Broomsticks, he finally allowed the tears he had been holding back to fall thick and fast. The knowledge that he had done the right thing was little comfort to him.

In that moment all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and wake up in the morning to discover that all of this heartbreak was just a dream, but that was wishful thinking on Neville's part.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	4. Homeward Bound - Weasley Garden Gnome

**Square:** Luna Lovegood's House

 **Prompt:** Garden Gnome

 **Word Count:** 249

* * *

Homeward Bound

The garden gnome slowly stood up still feeling quite dazed and confused from his most recent flight over the garden fence courtesy of either Gred or Forge Weasley.

As he regained his balance and took in his new surroundings, the garden gnome couldn't help but have a little chuckle to himself.

Didn't Mrs. Weasley realise that he, along with his friends, would return to delightful, overgrown garden sooner or later?

Didn't she realise that the methods she found in that book of hers, written by the pretty boy Gilderoy Lockhart, were nothing more than a temporary quick fix, and wouldn't get rid of even the thickest of their bunch on a permanent basis?

He spun around on spot taking in the horizon and trying to locate a familiar landmark. He eventually spotted the large oak tree which towered above all the others, and he knew that he should be heading in that direction.

The garden gnome started the long, and familiar walk back towards The Burrow, wondering just how long it would be before he would be making this journey once again.

As he reached the edge of the garden, he saw that a few of his comrades had already made it back and in the process of throwing themselves a home-coming party as they normally do whenever Mrs. Weasley had a clear out.

He burrowed under the fence, and greeted his friends with a hug before making his way into their makeshift house and getting himself a drink.


	5. The Guest List - Narcissa and Lucius

**Subject:** Defence Against the Dark Arts

 **Task:** Write about a minor issue in a relationship.

 **Square:** Malfoy Manor

 **Prompt:** (Pairing) Lucius/Narcissa

 **Word Count:** 651

* * *

The Guest List

"For the last time Narcissa, I do not want your crazy sister at our wedding," Lucius yelled at his bride to be. "Have you completely forgotten about the spectacle she made at our engagement party?"

Narcissa sighed. This had become a recurring argument between the two of them over the last couple months.

Every time she broached the subject of inviting Bellatrix to their up and coming wedding, Lucius refused to listen to her side and it was driving her up the wall. It was her wedding just as much as it was his, and she wanted all of family around her. It was already bad enough that she couldn't invite Andromeda because she had run off with some Mudblood and brought shame upon The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

"No Lucius, I haven't forgotten about it," Narcissa answered, recalling how Bellatrix had hexed Lucius' cousin, Brutus, for making an offhand comment about her hair. "But that's not the point; she said she was sorry, which for Bella is a pretty big deal."

"Ha," Lucius barked, "that wasn't an apology. You imperiused her and forced the words out of her mouth. It doesn't count."

Narcissa recognised that Lucius had a point, but she wasn't about to admit it.

"At the end of the day Lucius, she is _my_ sister and I want her there," Narcissa reasoned. "How would you feel if I turned around and told you that your cousin couldn't come to the wedding because he has no filter?"

"Oh Cissy, stop being so petty and ridiculous," Lucius exclaimed. "You're not going to disinvite Brutus, and Bellatrix is still not coming to our wedding—she's too volatile."

"What if I made her promise to be on her best behaviour?" Narcissa asked.

"I'd like to see you try and control Bellatrix Black. She is a law unto herself," Lucius told her. "The Dark Lord is the only one who can reign her in, and ever he has trouble sometimes."

"So you're saying if I want my sister at our wedding, I have to invite him too?" Narcissa asked, feeling appalled at the very thought of exchanging vows in front of a man who could kill anyone there without batting an eyelid.

"No, of course not, he's much too busy with his plans to attend our wedding," Lucius informed her. "However you cannot deny it would be a very high honour if he did. Perhaps I will ask him at the next gathering, if he is a good mood."

Narcissa could sense that they were getting nowhere with this argument, but she viewed this as her best opportunity to get Lucius to agree to her wishes, especially since 'The Dark Lord' was the last person she wanted attending her wedding.

She hated to admit it but the man terrified the living daylights out of her.

"If you ask him to our wedding, then regardless of whether he says yes or no, I will be inviting Bellatrix," Narcissa informed him.

"Very well, but if she pulls any stunts at our wedding, I am holding you responsible," Lucius told her sternly.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at Lucius. "Fine," she agreed, "so long as you ensure Brutus holds his tongue around Bellatrix, because if he winds her up, I cannot and will not be held accountable for her actions."

The witch watched as Lucius pondered her words before he nodded his head in agreement.

"Then it's settled, Lucius; Bellatrix can come to the wedding?" Narcissa asked, wanting a verbal acknowledgement of her terms.

"Yes," Lucius said through gritted teeth. "She is permitted to attend the wedding."

"Excellent," Narcissa smiled, kissing her betrothed on the cheek. "Now where are with the flower arrangements?"

And just like that, the minor blip in their relationship was forgotten as they moved forward with their wedding plans, and Narcissa was proud of the small victory she had won.


	6. Drinks With Alph - Sirius

**Square:** The Knight Bus

 **Prompt:** (Location) The Knight Bus

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze - Alphard Black - Challenge - Write about Alphard's relationship with Sirius

 **Word Count:** 1595

* * *

Drinks With Alph

Sirius marched down the street, never casting a glance backwards at the hellhole he had called 'home' for the last seventeen years of his life. He could still hear his mother's shrieks and cries about what a disappointment he was as he reached the end of the street.

He looked left and right, checking that the road was clear before drawing out his wand out of his pocket and stretching his arm out into the middle of the road.

Sirius took a short step backwards away from the edge of the pavement just as the Knight Bus arrived. He chuckled to himself as he imagined the look that would grace his mother's face if she could see him now, preparing to travel on the 'Muggle monstrosity'.

The doors to Knight Bus fluttered open and Sirius picked his truck up and carried it on board.

"Where to, mate?" the conductor asked him.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Sirius answered, realising that it would be rude of him to bother the Potters' at this time of night.

He would write a letter to them first thing in the morning, knowing that James would want every last detail of his explosive row with his mother—in many respects he was worse than a girl when it came to wanting gossip.

"That will be 20 sickles," the conductor said. "Would you like refreshments during your journey? A drink perhaps, or a snack?"

"No thank you," Sirius answered, reaching into his pocket and handing over the money. "Keep the change."

Sirius dragged his trunk behind him as he made his way towards his seat come bed and lay down on it.

As the bus trundled along, Sirius struggled to get comfortable on the lumpy bed and tossed and turned as he tried to get some rest—something that was already difficult enough with the consistent jolting of the bed.

 _Some things never change_ , he thought to himself.

The journey could not end quickly enough for Sirius who found himself wishing that he had passed his apparition test—he still couldn't quite believe that he'd been given a straight fail by the examiner; all he had done was ask her if there was _anything_ he could do to guarantee a pass—he may also have made a few other comments, but nothing worth losing the chance to take his test.

The Knight Bus grinded to a halt, "Leaky Cauldron," called the conductor.

Sirius thanked whatever deity was watching over him for keeping him safe during his journey and jumped to his feet.

"Thanks," he said to the driver, before muttering quietly to himself as he disembarked the bus, "for almost killing me."

He walked towards the Leaky Cauldron and pushed open the door. Sirius quickly found himself smiling at the familiar hustle and bustle of the pub as he approached the bar.

"Evening Tom," he greeted the bartender. "Got a spare room for the night?"

"Another fight with your family?" Tom asked as he grabbed a key.

"Not just another fight, Tom," Sirius answered, accepting the key. "The final fight—my mother is probably blasting my name off the family tree as we speak, if she hasn't already done so."

"Well, you always have a room here," the bartender answered. "Would you like anything sending up to your room, Master Black?"

"No thanks, Tom," Sirius replied, "but could I order the usual for breakfast?"

"Absolutely, Master Black," Tom said. "Corn Flakes—" Sirius gave Tom a pointed look; the bartender sighed and whispered, "Okay, Porn Flakes, it is."

"Thank you, Tom," Sirius said with a smile. "I'll see you in the—porning."

A couple of the men sitting at the bar chuckled lightly as Sirius charmed his trunk and made his way up to his room.

As soon as he reached his room, Sirius settled down at the small desk and wrote a quick letter to his favourite uncle, Alphard, to inform him of the recent developments at home.

 _Dear Uncle Alphard,_

 _Things at home have gone to shit! Again!  
My mum—well you've met her so nothing I say about her in this letter should surprise you. Once again, she started comparing me to my wannabe-Death Eater brother and criticised my life choices. And father—well he just sat there and listened! Nothing new there._

 _But then she started on my friends—especially Remus and you know how I feel about him Alph, I couldn't let her insult him and disrespect him._

 _So I let her have it and then walked out._

 _Before you try and convince me to go home—again, I'm telling you now that that is not going to happen._

 _I'm staying at The Leaky Cauldron tonight._

 _I'd love to see you and talk if you'd like to join me after breakfast—maybe even slag my mother off some more if you want._

 _Your favourite nephew,_

 _Sirius_

He then wrote a similar, but more colourful letter to James before attaching them both to his trusty owl, letting her fly off into the night sky and settling down for the night in the familiar bed.

~o~o~o~

Sirius awoke the next morning more refreshed and calmer than he had all summer, feeling more than content in the fact that he wouldn't be having round number two with his mother.

He jumped out of bed and the first thing he saw was two letters sitting on the desk: the first from Alphard informing him that he would be arriving at The Leaky Cauldron at twelve o'clock on the dot, and the second from James pretty much ordering him to come to the Potter household and live with him.

Sirius had the most pleasant morning he'd had in a long time: he had his favourite breakfast—something that he never got when he was at home, then he spent a few hours in Diagon Alley browsing through the stores—something that was not allowed in his family since 'browsing made you no better than Muggle scum', and then he enjoyed an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. If this was what freedom felt like, Sirius couldn't wait to sample more of it.

When it grew close to twelve, Sirius made his way back to The Leaky Cauldron and ordered two butterbeers for himself and Alphard, before finding a booth for the pair of them.

At twelve o'clock on the dot, the doors to the pub opened and Alphard walked in.

"Uncle Alphard," Sirius called, waving at him. "Over here!"

"Sirius, my boy," he boomed, walking over towards him and hugging him. "It's been too long."

"It's been two weeks," Sirius laughed.

"Isn't that a new record for you and your mother?" Alphard asked with a throaty chuckle as he sat down.

"Yeah," Sirius answered, before taking a sip from his butterbeer, "even by her standards it was quick!"

"Are you sure there's no going back home for you?" Alphard asked. "I'm sure if you and Walburga talk, you—"

"No," Sirius answered,cutting his uncle off, "there is absolutely no way I am setting foot back in that house with that bigoted, hateful woman!"

"Okay," Alphard sighed. "Well if you refuse to go home then at least let me help you out. I'm guessing you left home without much money to your name, and Walburga is a nothing but a ferocious dragon, so no doubt she'll have cut you off from the family account by now."

"What are you saying, Uncle Alphard?" Sirius asked, taking a swig from his glass.

"I'm saying that I'm going to help you out financially," Alphard answered with a smile. "I'll cover your stay here, provide you with more than enough money to purchase your school things and support yourself for the foreseeable future. You can even come and stay with me, Sirius."

Sirius quickly swallowed his butterbeer.

"Are you sure?" he asked, knowing the potential consequences of Alphard's proposed actions.

"Yes, it might be a bit of a squeeze at my place, but we'll make room."

"Uncle Alphard, I appreciate the offer of a bed, but I don't want to put you out," Sirius answered. "And Mr and Mrs Potter have offered me a bed at their house until the end of the summer, and they never take no for answer."

Sirius handed his uncle the letter from James and allowed him to read it.

"Okay, but I will be giving you the money so that you can pay your own way," Alphard insisted. "And like Mr and Mrs Potter, I won't take no for an answer."

"Thank you, Uncle Alphard," Sirius said. "Do you have time for another drink?"

Alphard checked his watch and nodded his head.

"Make mine a firewhiskey this time though," he said as Sirius stood up.

Sirius signalled his agreement before heading towards the bar, and got their drinks.

Over the course of their next drink, Sirius found himself laughing more than he had in a long time and he and Alphard took it in turns to have digs at his mother and laugh at the ridiculous traditions their family still adhered to.

Before they parted ways, Alphard insisted they meet again for lunch and drinks before he went back to Hogwarts—something that Sirius was quick to agree to.

As soon as Alphard left, Sirius went to his room and packed his belongings back into his trunk and settled up his bill with Tom, before making his way out to the front of the building and flagging down the Knight Bus to make his way to the Potter household.


End file.
